


It All Began With Slut

by animeconfession12



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: Mark is ordinary boy who likes to dance and rap a bit.He had pretty good plan for his future.But what he didn't plan is to be called slut of the week in his school( cause of BamBam)when he met transfer student Jackson Wang who got too attached to him...





	It All Began With Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao This is my first time writting story containing more chapters.Hope you like it 

Alarm could be heard all over the room when one tired body was laying on its bed.The boy was so tired and wasted from the other night that he couldn't even move a muscle.He felt like all muscles he had and he used for dance,gave up on him.  
He continued to sleep until the alarm alert the second time which was 5 mins after the first one.

-Okay,okay I'm getting up the heck...-The boy said as he reached the alarm on the drawer next to his bed and slapped it so hard that alarm was turned off.

He got up streching and trying to stand.He for sure didn't fully feel his legs and his head was spinning.

His honey brown hair was all messy and he realised he slept in the clothes he wore last night.Except shirt his shirt was on the floor next to bed.

The boy got to the bathroom and stood in front of a sink looking at himself with his sight still blury.He washed his teeth but as soon as he figured that he stinks on alcohol he decided to take a shower.

Shower didnt take long and after 5 minutes he was out of it and he was looking at himself at the mirror again.Yes he looked at his slender figure long arms and legs tinny waist faint abs pinkish nipples until he came to the long neck where he noticed few red bruises.

-Ohhh don't tell me ...-He sighed in annoyance and tured his back to be facing the mirror as he saw his whole back covered in purplish or red bruises.

Then he remembered what happened last night.It was nothing serious thoo.It was evening when boy, named Mark, was dying from boredom and when he played video games that he already passed few times successfully cause he had nothing to do.He lived alone since he moved to Korea by him self to go to highschool.And he made couple of friends there who he could call to come and sleep over if they weren't at some party at the time.It was JB's 18th b-day party.Mark was invited too but he didn't like crowed places and he didnt feel like hanging out with so many drunk people who dances and grids against you and only care about fucking anyone.So yeah one night stand.  
It was a door bell that made him got up and face BamBam.One more of his friends,tall red haired skinny boy 3(i know it is not 3) year younger than Mark.He was the one who knew how to party and how to have fun in any possible way.He often wore contanct lenses and chokers and this time was that often.He wore blue lenses and with white choker which was part of his styling.White blouse and black jeans.Yeah he was fashionable and fabulous.Mark meet him when he signed in dance club.Bambam was a member and god knows how that kid moves his hips and hod knows that it needs to be illegal.He way gay apperantly,he had boyfriend who was also member of dance club and he is called Yugyeom.Black haired Boy taller a little than BamBam skinny with different shaped eyes which was intresting One was almond shaped and other one was a little bit oval but boy looked just fine.I mean his eyes were complelty normal if you werent looking too much into it.He was Bam's age and He also has 2 tattoos on his ribs that Mark especially liked.

-Let's go!-BamBam said as soon as Mark opened a door

-Where to?Aren't you at the b-day party?-Mark asked furrowing his eyebrows in question.

-No I am late cause I couldn't choose what to wear and damn cause I am waiting for you to stop asking stupid questions and just come with me!

-To b-day party?Bam you know I'm not going ...-Mark said as he was about to close the door.

-No, no , no!!Markie you need to go I promise you that you wont regret comming...-Bambam said as he stopped Mark from closing the door.

-And what makes you say that I NEED to go?-Mark furrowed his eyebrows again.

-Well you are bored as I can see on your face and a little fun wont hurt right?Just a little fun?-Bam looked at Mark with sweet sparkling eyes.

~~~~  
They found themselves on the dance floor at Jaebums b-day party as Bam finaly made Mark go.The younger gave elder couple of drinks as soon as they got to the party saying he needs to relax now and that those drinks will help him enjoy and ofc mark told him he know how to drink and what drinks are for as he took 2 glasses of votka and drink it all at once.One by one he got into it he didnt care about other people griding and dancing against him he felt lightheaded and he just kept dancing with BamBam until Bambam pulled him from the crowd and took him by the pool where they sat.They were talking and making jokes.

-Okay that one wasn't funny...-Mark said as he turned to face BamBam.

-How it wasnt?Whats the small red thing that goes up and down??

-Yeah and how's tomato in elevator funny? 

-It is!You should laugh cause it doesn't make sense!

-No your jokes are lame-Mark laughed ironically but with no bad intention.

-Okay then let's play a game...-

-What game? 

-Take your shirt off-BamBam said as he pulled his blouse over his head and tossed it aside bow reaching to take his long white choker from his neck.

-Take my shirt off?-Mark looked at BamBam questionaly

-Don't worry I won't rape you or anything similar ...-younger said as he took off his choker.

Mark took his shirt off and put it aside as he turned to sit properly and face younger boy.

-Now put this choker in your pocket cause I dont want to put it on this dirty grass

Mark laughed at BamBam's silliness and put a xhoker into his pocket.

-So now what game? 

-Well you said my jokes aren't funny,now we re gonna test it.We re gonna try to make each other laugh.We ll both have 30 seconds to make other smile and who succeed gets to make hickey on others back.Is that a deal? 

Mark looked at younger with his eyes wide open and his mouth which were O shaped now turned into a smirk since Mark loved chellanging things and this sounded intresting.

-Deal.

But oh boi he had no idea how stubborn the younger was when it comes to make him laugh.Mark tried hus best but he failed and as time was passing Mark was the one losing and BamBam winning without a failure.  
Everytime Mark laughed BamBam would be moving behind him leaning his plump lips against Mark's skin sucking it and making marks.As game went on and Mark was losing his mind his time and more of his pale skin,it became bambam's standard position to be behind mark cause Mark was always losing.

BamBam took him home and Mark barely made it upstares to his room and just threw t shirt next to bed and jumped in bed and fell asleep immidiately 

-Oh damn why did I have to play that game...-Mark said touching purplish spots and bitting his bottom lips.

He got out of bathroom in his boxers jumped in jeans from yesterday and took his favorite hoddie and back pack.Cause damn school really sucked.He noticed that there is still BamBam's choker inside his pants so he decided to toss it to him later today at school.

>>To:Little Shit Bam 8.02 a.m.

Your choker is still with me.I give it to you today?

>>From:Little Shit Bam 8.03 a.m.

Yeah I almost forgot...I'll reach you after 3rd class when you finish with P.E. is that okay? 

>>To:Little Shit Bam 8.04 a.m.

Yeah right

.....  
Mark got to school as usual getting trough mass of people.Okay it was like every morning but something was odd from the moment he got to school.He noticed that everyone were watching him kinda weird but he ignored it as he thought it was his imagination.

He got to his locker and he opened it but he didn't noticed person standing next to him as he opened the locker and almost hit the person behind it.

-Hey hey watch over...-Someone said

Mark move the locker door to close it and to see JB,boy little takler than him with narrowed black eyes with two mals above one eye and black hair.Wearing leather jacket light jeans and plain white t -shirt.Mark would say that he looks like he was transfered from 80s.But again that was a boy with who he had his chemestry class.They both got along after teacher pairing them for experiment and they both ended putting fire down as they made mistake in measuring.They stood for detention class after school and thats when they became friends.

-What did you do last night at the party?-Jb asked directly and serious

-Nothing much why?-Mark looked at him confused.He was sure he didn't do anything except that game he played with BamBam.

-Few people saw you griding against some boys who are taken and then they saw you making out with BamBam?-Jb posed it as a question cause he wasnt sure if what ge heard was true so he wanted to hear from Mark.

Mark looked at him knowing that jb wants that not to be true but Mark isn't a person to lie and deny what he has done.Everyone were griding so was he.He looked at JB normally and sigh.

-Yeah I was griding on others,but everyone on the dance floor were griding against others why did pick it on only me??And no I did not make out with BamBam...

Jb bit his bottom lip as in disappointment of what he heard,but Mark was kinda right.It was b day party everyone were drunk and it was logical to dance and grid in crowd.But the part that inculded BamBam worried him.He knew BamBam is the person who when gets drunk can do anything amd if Mark was drunk too that would be a big problem.

-Okay,you're right people just want something to gossip about...

-Well thank you,and is that why people are looking at me weirdly? 

-Pretty much,they call you chippy for doing what you did last night but I Think mostly of what you did with BamBam....-Jb said as he expected older to explain what he did with bambam without him asking.

Mark sighed.

-Okay now I'm the slut of the week?Mark said not suprised at all-I guess people need new eyes...

-Why?-Jb leaned on the locker next to Marks and fold his hands on his chest waiting for Mark to explain himself.

-We'll I played a game with BamBam which included if he makes me smile I get punishment....

-And what would that be?

-Hickeys...

-So whats with them???-Jb narrowed his head a little in confusion 

-Ehhh come here ...

Mark took JB for his wrist and pulled him to boys bathroom.

-Why we here? 

Mark didnt say anything he threw his bag aside and took a hem of his own hoddie.

-Whoa whoa what are you doing ???-Jb said in suprise puting his hands in front of him as sign for Mark to stop what's his doing.

-You're not funny...-Mark glared at him and took his hoddie of and turned his back to JB.

Jb's are widened as he saw more purple skin than there was Mark's pale sking.Like literally almost every inch of Mark's back was covered in hickeys.

-How the hell it ended up to be like this??-Jb said as he got closer to look.

-Well I almost lost every time he tried to make me laugh...-Mark said when he turned his back to the wall where was one sink and mirror so he can see his back.

-And that doesn't bother you?I mean people calling you slut?-JB asked carefully not to insult mark in any possible way.

-People talk and gossip they'll drop it after A week and I think I can survive that.-Mark spoke as he turned and put his hoddie on.

-Oh okay but if you find your self to be insulted by anyone let me know-Jb tossed Mark his back pack.

-I will dont worry...Now I think you should get out first or they'll accuse you to have something with slut and you don't want Youngjae to have wrong picture of you right? -Mark smirked as he said those words.

Jb looked at him and he widened his eyes.

-How...

-Please I'm not stupid I saw how you look at that kid last night.-Mark laughed at Jb's confusion.

-Damn you devil you notice everything...-Jb smiled as he got out of bathrom and not long after him Mark got out too.

First two class for Mark passed quite quickly he played video games,he slept half of time and he cought a rumour that the new student comming.Since it wasn't a girl Mark stopped intresing for that topic and just chiled whole two class.

As it was time for break he got on the school roof where he usually spent time sometimes alone sometimes with JB.But as Jb was trying to make Younjae intrested in him he wasn't with Older this time.

Mark laid on the floor next to the roof entrance putting his backpack behind his head for comfort and put headphones he had into his ears as he closed his eyes and let the wind touch his face neck and knees that were showing.Mark always felt relaxed like this.No thing to bother him no stress only him music and wind.And seriously it was really calming.

Mark liked dancing so he often thought of his dance carrier he heard that there is some auddition for main dancer in some group,it was said that the person who attend and pass will be taught how to rap too and Mark wasn't bad at raping either.He was also writing songs on English and Korean a little in Chinese but rarely cause his chinese wasnt perfect.Even thos he was chinese himself but he spent most of the time living in LA.

-Classes are about to start you know?-Unfamiliar demanding voice said -And students are not suppose to be here.

-Huh?Who says that? -Mark got up and put his hand above his eyes to cast a shadow so he could see tall masculine figure standing in front of him.

-The students' council president.-The voice became more confident and deeper.

-Ahhh You're Jinyoung Park,I mean Junior?-Mark teased as he knew new president doesnt like to be called Junior.

-Ha-ha-ha very funny-He laughed arrogantly-Who says slut of the week?

Mark's face straightened as he glared at the younger boy same height as him.Mark stood up took his back pack and just looked the boy directly in the eyes.

-Yeah what ever,feel free to call me if you feeling like being fucked-Mark laughed as he passed Jinyoung and went for another class.

-Tsk that boy...-Jinyoung hissed in frustration.

....  
Next class was P.E. and Mark changed him self in the pair of shorts and basketbal jersey as top clothing.He didnt care if the shirt covered his hickeys or not.Everyone would mock anyway so he didn't even try to cover them.

And as he suspected everyone locked everyone teased and also tried to trip Mark as they were playing basketball.Some of them actually hit him and called him slut.But again the boy didn't mind.He was the last one to get to changing room after it was emptied taking his jersey off.And changing into his pants as he pulled BamBam's choker out of it and put it into locker until he fully changed.

-Markie you here?-Thai voice could be heard.Yes BamBam was thai boy who cane to korea trough students exchange program.

-Yes I'm over here -

Bambam came and as Mark was turned to his back BamBam was able to see what he has done.

-Uhmm,I overdid it a little sorry...-BamBam bit his lip and looked at Mark concerned.

-Nah it's okay I just got to be slut of the week nothing else...

The younger bursted out of laughing he couldnt hold it.A Mark who is always quiet and not intrested in anything but dance is slut.

-If they knew you better this would be funny to them too-BamBam laughed hard.

-Yeah yeah-Mark laughed too as he took choker from his locker and tossed it to BamBam.

-Now tell me how the feeling of being slut hahahaha -BamBam said as he approached the bench in front of Mark and sat on it crossing his legs and leaning on his elbows.

-It's kinda painful but damn Im famous -Mark joked at his own position.

BamBam was now laying on the bench laughing so fucking loud.

-At least you didn't offered a sex to anyone hahahahahaha 

-Actually....-Mark laughed -I did.

BamBam's jaw dropped as he looked at Mark with wide eyes.He looked at him for mere seconds then he burst into laugh again.

-To whoo??-The younger couldnt catch breath from how much he was laughing.

-Council president,Junior-Mark smiled as he starghten his back like he was proud at hitting on position that was high as that.

-Ohhhhh boi you hit high...-BamBam got up and got closer Elder as he wrapped his white choker around Mark's neck.

-What you re trying to do,to make me slut for 2 weeks?-Mark laughed as he didnt refuse when BamBam fixed choker on his neck and long white end falling onto Marks bare chest.

-Maybe...-BamBam said as he teased-Well I need to go Yugy is waiting for me.

And before Mark got to say bye the younger boy was already gone no sign of him.

-And at the end he left me his choker hahahaha -Mark laughed as he turned to take his hoddie from the bench.

-What the ....-Mark figured that his hoddie is nowhere to be found and most likely been took by BamBam.

-That boy is dead...-Mark rushed out of the changing room into hall trying to find the thai boy.

He rushed trough few corner and he couldnt find the boy.Thank god the class already started or Mark would already be running trough the halls full of people who judge him.Not that he cares but he wouldnt be able to handle those for 2 weeks cause of slutry choker he had around his neck.

He figured out that maybe they were at the practise room Yugyeom owned cause damn director loved him so much that he freed one of the classroom to be yugyeoms dance studio.So Mark headed there as he opened the door he saw empty room.He got frustrated and gave up on searching.He had 15 mins until bell rings and he needed to find something to cover his upper body so he rushed down the hall.He remembered he had t-shirt in his locker probably but if it wasn't there he could just wear his jersey again.

He got to his locker and unlocked it and thank god T-shirt was there,black simple t-shirt.

Mark took and started cleaning it from the dust so he could wear it.

-So you're sluty Mark? -Voice behind him laughed a little but it wasnt an evil smile it was more like ironical with no bad intention.

-Yeah I am...-Mark laughed as he turned to face the person who was talking to him.He saw boy about his height blonde wearing a hoddie "Wang Team"Written on it some black sweatpants .-And who are you? 

-You're next costumer if possible-The boy laughed and his voice was pinched.

Mark liked this kind of joking he saw that boy had no bad intention and Mark noticed that he was new as he put his t-shirt on.

-Yeah depends on how much you pay me? -Mark said ironically with smile on his face.

-Hahahaha you're funny-The boy said in deep husky voice but damn he had puched laugh how s that possible.-You're the new commer? 

-Yeah,I'm Jiaer Wang,but you can call me when ever you want....Joking call me Jackson.-Boy smiled from ear to ear.

Mark laughed so sweetly.-I'm sluty Mark as you know...But you can call me Mark.

-Kay I'll call you Mark,cause sluty isnt my thing...

-Okay And I'll call you Jackson...-Mark smiled sweetly.-The bell will ring soon do you want to join me I need to pick up my stuff at changing room?

-Yeah but let me first do something...  
Boy said as he reached Mark's neck he was so close that Mark could feel the parfume he was wearing and his breath.The boy took off the choker from elders neck and put it in Marks palm.

-We dont want you to be called slut for 2 week right?-Boy laughed.

-I see you got how things are going here...Thanks btw...-Mark smiled and they both headed to changing room where Mark took his stuff and they ended up being in the hall way again.

-Okay so since you are new do you know what class you have?-Mark asked.

-Yeah I think that would be Maths-Jackson said as he leaned on the wall near him.

-So we have that class together-

-Really?-The boy lifted his gaze to Mark with suprise-Thank god I thought I would be walking into a class full of strangers but I am at ease now pffff

Mark smiled as he knew this boy wasn't judging him and he didn't even ask why they call Mark like that.All he did was becoming friends with Mark.

-So I guess I see you soon You'll have to wait for teacher to introduce you to class-Mark said as he waved at Jackson and turned walking away.

Jackson waved.He thought that something was weird about Mark.Jackson liked mocking people and he thought the elder boy would be mad for calling him sluty Mark.But Jackson knows himslef that he didnt mean it in a bad way if he insulted a boy he would apologise that's for sure.But Mark laughed and he didnt feel offended so that was good.

Class started amd it was Mark's last class for today so he sat on his seat amd took out phone to play a game.He waited until bell rang for beginning of the class so he put it away as bell rang.An teacher entered with new student as Mark expected.  
As new boy entered girls started screming and other boys' eyes opened wide and jaw dropped.Mark looked confused I mean when he came to this school there wasn't any kind of fuss about it.Jackson looked at Mark as Mark returned with smile.

-Okay this is our new student and for those who doesn't know him...-Teacher was cutted off by some annyoing girl that was sitting in behind.

-We all know him!!!Jackson Jiaer Wang,born 28th of March and professional fencer!!!!

Mark looked at the girl with confusion and Jackson looked creeped out as he rubb the back of his neck.

-Yeah I see you all know me ...-He smiled nervously as he bowed to the class-Please take a good care of me.

Teacher showed him where to sit and that was far away from Mark at the other side of the classroom among some boys and few girls who already have started to ask Jackson so many questions.

-Okay class calm down you can talk to new student later now we have job to do.

Mark was still in confusion as he turned behind him to face boy named Youngjae.

-Okay he is a fenser?-Mark furrowed his eyebrows

-Hyung you really didn't heard of him??Are you joking???-He raised his voice a little at the end so now attention was to them.

-Mr. Tuan and Youngjae can you leave your talk for after class?-Teacher raised an eyebrow as he said calmly.

-Yes,I'm sorry for interupting sir-Youngjae spoke.

As attention was directed to teacher again Mark turned to Youngjae again.

-So tell me more??

-Well he has been fencer for a while now and he won couple of champion ships,people say he's the best.

Mark looked at the boy as he whispered quite exiting with a smile on his face.

Yeah Youngjae was a Boy JB liked.Those two were completly opposite.Unlike Jb Youngjae always wore bright color clothes he had smile always on his face and his laugh was so innocent that Mark didn't mind boy laughing all the time.They werent too close but from time to time Mark used to help him with maths not wanting anything in return.

Mark nodded and threw his look at Jackson who was talking with some boy smiling.At least he got used to the classroom but he better watch after class cause there will be rush of fan girls.

Brunette turned forward to face the blackboard and just keep listening what maths teacher had to say.He time to time felt a gaze of others boys on him but hey thay can talk what ever they want Mark didn't care.

As bell rang for the end of the class Mark took his backpack and thought of going to Yugyeom practise room.Yugyeom said he can visit it any time he wants cause after all they were a team.

Mark stood up and directed him self towards the door.

-Sluty Mark who's you next victim?-The boy next to the door laughed.

-Yeah who's relation ship are you going to ruin next?Or you already did..-Some othe boy added arrogantly.

Mark gazed at the direction seeing Jackson among boys who teased and provoked.He was looking at the floor and not at the Mark as he didn't say anything.Something clenched in Marks chest.He thought boy was differend but he was mistaken.Mark smiled kinda sadly and arrogantly as he got out of the classroom and went to practise room.

As he opened the door he saw BamBam sitting on the floor leaned on the wall watching Yugyeom dance.

-Oh Mark-hyung!-Yugyeom smiled as waved at Mark to come in.

-Hey...-Mark said a he sat next to BamBam.-Am I interupting something? 

-No I was just watching Yugy dance and...-Younger said as he reached to his backpack and took Mark's hoddie out tossing to him.-Im sorry if I made you mad.

Mark took choker out of his pocket and gave it to BamBam-Dont worry I ll get revange once-Mark laughed.

-Yeah right you will-BamBam said as he laughed.

-Is it true that the new student is that fencer Wang?-Yugy asked.

-Yeah it is...-Mark said as sighed.

-Thay boy is hot Gyeomie you need to see his muscles!-Red haired spoke.

-I saw it already Bamie...

-And Mark do you think he's hot??-Red haired spoke again.

-Yeah but you know that the character is more important.

-Well is he nice?Have you spoke to him??

-Yeah I did I thought he was nice but then he didn't say anything when other boys called me sluty Mark.-Mark said plainly.

Yugy got close to BamBam snaping him on the head.

-This is now your doing.If you could ignore being provoked and kept your mouth from hyungs back now Mark hyung wouldnt be slut of the week.

-I said I m sorry and I really am!!-Bam shouted in pain as he rubbed his head.

-Yugy it is okay I can survive one week being called slut.-Mark smiled as he look the youngest warmly.-Tho I could have denied the game but I didn't so the blame is on me too.

-Okay hyung if you say soo...-Yugy said as he reached for towel.

-Okay Markie we'll be going see you tomorrow.-Red haired waved and both him and Yugyeom left the room leaving Mark alone to think.

Mark of course didn't mind being called a slut before or chippy or what ever people called him but now it kinda started bothering him cause it was season of new comers who transfers from another countries and Mark didn't want them to see him in wrong light.

Meanwhile Jackson was in backyard with the boys from before listening the jokes boy spoked and answered questions as they were directed to him.But he felt odd cause he knew really well that the boys were hanging out with him cause he s famous.Well most of people do that.

-I heard that sluty Tuan ruined some's couple relation ship and also offered a student council president to fuck him...

Jackson was just listening trying to made up his mind.He knew Mark wasn't that bad and that he didn't do aanything even tho he hasnt known the boy before.He couldn't figure out how low people need to hit to gossip about someone who didn't do anything and how much they are unsatissfied with their lifes.Yeah Jackson had his own problem he knew to faint from time to time and his mother wasn't good for some times but now she s better and needs to rest.Jackson often got cramps in his legs which hurt so much and of course thosee were just problems with his organism but he also had a problem with some people,with those who threatened him and yeah his life wasnt all sunshine at all.

-Imagine bending him over the sink in the boys bathroom and fuck the life out of him.-One boy said as he laughed.

-Yeah right I think he is having someone already to fill that buthole if his-Other followed highing five among each others.

Jackson's jaw started tensing as he was listening to all those dirty comments.

-I would personaly fuck his mouth while I fist his hair into my hand he would like it-Someone laughed again 

And that's the point where Jackson had enough he stood up.

-You may fuck your self and leave that boy alone-He said in deep husky voice his eyebrows furrowed in anger his fists squeezing hard as he turned to leave.

-Hey hey Jackson relax broo!

-Yeah we were joking right?-One of them said nervously and other confirmed.

-Yeah right do what ever you want ...-Said sarcasticly and left into school.

How dumb can he possibly be he let those assholes to talk about Mark like that and how he even let himself not to say anything when they teased Mark before.He was dumbed he hoped if the boys knew that Jackson liked Marks presence and character that the boys would stop mocking him but at the end they made fun of that too.

-Not even full day at school and I already messed something up....-He sighed as he was pasing next to the classroom which apperantly was Yugy's dance studio.He heard a music and just the one of his favorite song so he slowly opened the door.

He saw slender figure dancing and doing material arts and that impressed Jackson as he watched Mark dancing around and Jackson could notice that Mark was at some point understress cause his moves were sharp and hard and just really....Jackson didn't know how to explain it.He was reminded of that feeling being under stress when he fances his hits were sharp and his moves were quick which is not bad but someone could get hurt.

Mark danced as he focused to take all of his anger trough his moves his flips and acrobatics he didnt even notice jackson now sitting next to door watching him carefully.  
Mark tried to do one more final flip but as he was to lend on his feet his knee got in pain so he fell on the ground.

-Whooo are you okay?????-Jackson rushed to Mark.

Mark widened his eyes as he heard the voice and saw figure approaching him.He havent seen jackson there.  
But as soon as Jackson approached him...

-What are you doing here?Want me to fuck you?-Mark said arrogantly as he moved backwards with his hands.

-Yeah yeah I take that only if it is on daily base-Jackson said sarcasticly-Now let me see your knee..

Mark didnt say anything but he widened his eyes on jacksons words as Jackson took his leg to strach it.

-Hey that hurts!!!! -Mark screamed.

-Of course it hurts you dumbass you overforced your knee.

-I was dancing!

-Yeah and from the way you danced I would say you are upset but I wont ask you what it is since it was partly my fault so sorry...-Jackson said as he sat on the floor and putting Mark's knee on his lap.

Mark was suprised that Jackson could notice it.Yes Mark was upset and the only way he relieved from stress is dancing.

-No It's not your fault...I should have been carefull before so this nickname wouldnt be spread around...-Mark smiled as he forgot the pain in his knee.

-No it is definetly my fault I should have said something but I didn't...-Jackson lowered his gaze.

-It's okay you just wanted to fit that's nothing wrong...-Mark smiled

Jackson lifted his gaze and looked at Mark and The elder could see that Jackson regrets for doing nothing back then.

Mark tried to get up but the pain hit him once again.And Mark was now laying on the floor bitting his bottom lip trying not to scream as he covered his eyes with his arms.

-Wait Mark,are you insane you cant move that suddenly it ll irritate your knee more.

-I'm sorry but it hurts so damn fucking much!

-Okay let me check but you ll need to take off your pants.

Mark looked at the Jackson in confusion.

-Trust me I wont hurt you-Jackson said as he looked at Mark with puppy eyes.

-Okay but you ll need to help me since I cant get up-Mark said as he reached for his belt bitting his bottom lip.

-I will of course-Jackson smiled.

Mark undid his belt and unziped his pants and slid them to his knees as Jackson slid them to the ankles.Jackson admired Mark's skinny but muscly legs.He always wished to have long legs like Mark but damn life wasn't fair and it gave him short ones.

-This may hurt but relax it'll hurt less if you relax-Jackson said as he put both of his hand under elders knee.

Mark nodded and took his bottom lips between his teeth.

-You ready?-And with a final nod Jackson pressed the spot under Mark's knee and Mark almost screamed.

Jacksons hand were warm da carefull not to hurt mark and mark notice that but damn it really hurted as Jackson was massaging the spot up and down.Mark could feel his muscles tensing and that wasn't any good sign since it meant greater pain.Jackson noticed a took off his hand as he reached with one arm to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to his head.

-I damn know how much it hurts but listen focus on something that relaxes you kay? -Jackson said seriously looking at elder with sparkly eyes and Mark gluped.

-Kay I'll try....-Mark said quietly.

Jackson pulled back and started massaging spot and streching Marks knee and even tho how much Mark thought of dance the pain was still there.In one moment he could bet he saw someone opening the door behind Jacksons back but he couldnt care less he needed to get rid off the pain.

-Found it!-Jackson said.

-Found wh------Mark couldnt finish a sentence as Jackson pressed one spot really heard that Mark screamed and let few tears run down his cheeks as he burried his head into crook of youngers neck.

After few monents in silnce ,Mark calming down and Jackson looking at him Younger finally spoke.

-Try to move now...-Jackson smiled warmly.

Mark fully removed his pants and with Jacksons help he got up.

-Lean on your leg-And elder did as he was told.Pain was still there but much much less than it was before and he leaned on ut pretty easily.

-It doesn't hurt that much now-Mark said-Thank you ...

-No problem that's the least I could do.

Mark smiled as he reached for his pants and jumped in them zipping them and puting a belt.

-May I borrow your phone?-Jackson asked.

-Yeah sure it is in my backpack there.

Jackson reached the back pack as Mark sat on the couch that was put in room.

Jackson took Marks phone and he turned it on he saw two kids assuming they are Mark's either sisters or nieces and when he unlocked a phone there was whole family there.And one thing that cought his eyes is Mark smiling bright.Not the smile he spread whole day today but that smile was warmer and seemed really honest and kind.Jackson had a really weird feeling of wanting Mark to smile like this all the time.He opened the contacts to see empty history list.Mark seem not to be called and he didn't called anyone nor there was anything in his messages too.Yes Jackson knew it was rude to get trough someone elses phone but Jackson typed his number and called himself.

-What are you doing?-Mark asked as he stared at Jackson with fluffy smile.

-Saving my number in case that offer for fuck still counts-Jackson said as he tossed phone to Mark and laughed in high pinched tone with made both him and Mark to laugh.

-You dork-Mark said as he looked at calling history and saw Jackie written there.-Jackie?-Mark smiled.

-You can change it if you want...But now I have to go see ya tomorrow!-He waved as he was about to leave-And oh one more thing...

Mark lifted his gaze from his phone and looked at Jackson-Hmm?

Always smile like on that photo...-Jackson smiled and get trough door.

Mark could feel his cheeks burning.Why would Jackson care how he looks or does he smile or not.But a giggle escaped his mouth he was satissfied he didnt mistake in evaluation of Jackson.He was nice and he was different.


End file.
